a cyborg in the mix
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Instead of a mutant weapon the Krang go on another level with a cyborg weapon but will go according to plan PS goes with series after first few chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN TMNT ONLY MY OC ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.

On a stormy dark night a woman ran through the streets of New York city carrying a bundle of blankets she ran until she saw shadows closing in on her she quickly ran to the nearest door and placed the bundle down banging on the door but then running away. The door soon opened to reveal a tired woman and man the woman picked up the bundle and opened it seeing inside was a baby she gasped and looked at the man who said. "Its an ugly thing isn't it?" The woman agreed the man pointed to the stairs "just leave it there and someone will get it in the morning" but before he went inside the woman pulled him back in saying. "Wait if we keep her we could make her do everything cooking, cleaning even shopping" the man thought about it and he was still reluctant until she said. "And who says we have to treat her right in privacy" (I don't mean anything wrong I mean vilonce) the man finally let the woman bring the kid in.

Meanwhile the woman who left the baby was running down an ally way away from the shadows until she came to a dead end she turned around to see a man wearing silver armour his name. The Shredder. He glared at her and suddenly grabbed her throut snapping at her. "Now where is your daughter?" She simply spat in his face he wiped it off and stabbed her throwing her to the floor turning away daying. "Very well we will just have to find her ourselves and kill her you know you could of just abandoned that traitor Yoshi and joined me then your daughter would be safe well I guess she will join you soon enough"

A/N SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER STILL TRYING TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS SO REMEMBER TO REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

OC's P.O.V (SHE IS 14 NOW)

I blinked my eyes open as my broken alarm the time read 6:00 the alarm rung quietly so not to wake 'mum' or 'dad' I knew they weren't my real parents they always told me this I quickly turned off my alarm and tiptoed to the fridge to prepare the breakfast. I did all so in silence I learned the hard way to let my parents sleep in as I cooked I remembered that horrible time.

_Flashback_

_I was still young and I woke up quite early and went to the kitchen to get cereal when I put the milk away I accidentally knocked over some pans making a loud clash. I gasped and then heard heavy footsteps I quickly put the pans away and stood up and saw 'dad' walk in with an angry glare I shook under his gaze he glared at me and asked. "Why did you wake us up brat huh what did I tell you? NOT TO WAKE US UP" he advanced on me and slapped across the face he then grabbed a chunck of my hair and dragged me to my bedroom when he locked the door and left me there for a few days with no food or water and when he did let me out I was only allowed a bit._

_Flashback ends_

I finished breakfast and laid out the table gently I then waited for them to come downstairs until an hour later they did I watched them eat for they did not leave the table and I had to watch them whilst I was pain driven from hunger. I could feel my stomach growl until they finally left for their works when they left I cooked my own breakfast and made the table I then grabbed my books that I got from the library and ate my breakfast whilst I read Romeo and Juliet. When I finished I went to do my chores I cleaned the kitchen, bathroom, living room and my parents room when I finished I went into my room to get changed I put on my cloths which were either to big or to small for me I preferred the to bigger clothes I put on my baggie grey trousers with my big black top and my baggie grey hoodie. When I finished getting dressed I looked at my broken mirror I saw a sickly looking girl with long brown hair and blue eyes I was thin yet not to thin I was smarter then most kids mostly because I read more but I preferred to sing I sat on my bed and sang my faviroute song I heard.

Matilda the musical-naughty

**Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water.**

**So they say, their subsequent fall was inevitable.**  
**They never stood a chance; they were written that way -**  
**Innocent victims of their story.**  
I pulled out my Romeo and Juilet story.  
**Like Romeo and Juliet,**  
**'Twas written in the stars before they even met**  
**That love and fate (and a touch of stupidity)**  
**Would rob them of their hope of living happily.**  
**The endings are often a little bit gory.**  
**I wonder why they didn't just change their story.**  
**We're told we have to do what we're told, but surely**  
**Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

**Just because you find that life's not fair, it**  
**Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.**  
**If you always take it on the chin and wear it,**  
**Nothing will change.**  
**Even if you're little you can do a lot, you**  
**Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you.**  
**If you sit around and let them get on top, you**  
**Might as well be saying you think that it's OK,**  
**And that's not right.**

**Cinderella, in the cellar,**  
**Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell.**  
**Her Godmother was two thirds fairy.**  
**Suddenly her lot was a lot less scary.**  
**But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?**  
**Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.**

**And if it's not right, you have to put it right.**

**In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt.**  
**The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard.**  
**A storm can begin with the flap of a wing.**  
**The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting.**  
**Every day starts with the tick of a clock.**  
**All escapes start with the click of a lock.**  
**If you're stuck in your story and want to get out,**  
**You don't have to cry; you don't have to shout.**

**'Cause if you're little, you can do a lot, you**  
**Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you.**  
**If you sit around and let them get on top, you**  
**Won't change a thing.**  
**Just because you find that life's not fair, it**  
**Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.**  
**If you always take it on the chin and wear it,**  
**You might as well be saying you think that it's OK.**  
**And that's not right.**  
**And if it's not right, you have to put it right.**

**But nobody else is gonna put it right for me.**  
**Nobody but me is gonna change my story.**  
**Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.**

I pulled out my Matilda book for revenge I eventually found the best one.

The next day I got my dads hat and grabbed the superglue and put it on the outsides of the hat when I heard dad coming I quickly his the glue and passed him his hat I smirked and waited for when he came back. Later when he came back he was furious he stormed up to me and grabbed my ear pulling me to the closet he shoved me in and locked it yelling about what I did but I knew at least I got my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Ocs P.O.V

I woke up abruptly seeing my dads face in my face I pushed away and looked at the clock it read 1:00 I rubbed my eyes wiping away all of the sleep in my eyes and looked at my dad asking. "What is it dad?" He just looked at me and said quickly. "Just get dressed and pack a bag" I did what he said and put on what I wore yesterday I then pulled a ruined backpack from my worn out bed I put in what I had my toothbrush the rest of my clothes the little money I had and the only thing my true mum left me I never brought it out in case it got ruined it was a wooden necklace with a wired symbol painted in black. (A/N THE SYMBOL WAS FROM HAMOTOE YOSHI'S NINJITSU KIT") I placed it in my bag and shut it going out of my room and followed my parents in the car.

We passed lots of houses until we came to a dark ally way I was confused until I saw four men standing in the ally way we exited the car and I got a better look at them the three men looked identical the all had had short black hair with suits on the fourth was a scrawny man with short brown hair with brown eyes as we walked up to them they looked at us the only different looking man looked at me and spoke to my dad. "This her?" My dad just nodded the man walked to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me away I turned back to my parents to see them receiving a large briefcase full of money I gasped they were selling me but what for? What did these men want from me? I began to cry and the man must of heard this because as the other men came closer I heard he say to me without looking down to me. "Trust me kid you'll be better with us" he then opened a door to a black van I climbed in and sat down I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in a dimly light room. I looked around and saw a figure the figure pulled a string looking object making the lights turn on I suddenly saw a large humanoid crocodile I panicked and edged backwards watching him slowly come towards me. He gently reached toward me and held his hand out I went to it and he gently placed his hand on my shoulder saying. "Its okay little one you do not need to be scared of me" I suddenly began to cry I felt his arms close around me gently hugging me. After a few hours the door was opened to show a weired robot it came towards me and said. "The one known as the human will come with Krang for experiments" I panicked but it suddenly escorted me out of the room to a large metal door which hissed open to show a surgery table where I was strapped down I felt a mask being placed around my mouth and I suddenly fell asleep.

A/N SO GUYS HOWS IT GOING I DO HAVE A QUISTION DO YOU THINK MY OC SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO CYBORG DOG OR DO YOU THINK NOT WHEN YOU HAVE CHANCE PLEASE GO TO POLLING ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked my eyes open I could feel a wired substance it felt like water yet also like jelly I looked around and I could feel wires piercing my skin. I moved my hands up but saw that the hoodie was gone and I was in my top I felt harder on my side then on the other I pulled my top up slightly I could instantly see metal I freaked out and went to touch my eye only to feel my eye and the patch around it was metal I was about to freak out when the door opened I pretended to be asleep and heard the Krang speak. "The one know as human has been successfully transformed into a thing known as Cyborg to eliminate the ones known as the turtles" I heard the leave and I could suddenly fell a pent up anger so this is why they wanted me to be a weapon well that was not happening. I managed to almost 'transform' my hand into a gun I aimed at the glass and fired immediately alarms went off but I quickly pulled the wires out and grabbed and pulled on my hoodie but before I left I saw the crocodile in a jar I transformed my other arm into a blade (A/N JUST SO YOU KNOW HER ARMS TURN INTO BLADES GUNS AND A WELDER HER OPTIC IS A ALMOST HEAT SCANNER AS WELL AS A LASER) and slashed the glass open.

I helped the crocodile stand up but when we left the room the Krang surrounded us I quickly shot most but he got hit by one he quickly jumped through the wall I immediately followed behind him. When we got far enough he turned to me and spoke. "This is were we spilt young one but maybe we will meet again" I didn't even get to object as he sped off I pulled my hood over my eyes but you could still see my piercing red optic so I turned it off I walked for a bit until I found a nearby ally way I slumped down and soon fell asleep. When I woke up it was cold I stood up after hearing metal feet knowing it was probably the Krang I began to run until I fell down in hunger I sat there for a few minutes I saw someone's feet stop in front of me I looked up and saw a young girl with ginger hair I somehow knew who she was; April o' Neil. I looked at her until she kneeled next to me and reached in her bag pulling out some water and an apple she passed them over to me and I ate hungrily when I finished she gave a farewell. This went on for a few weeks I pulled her in further in and pulled down my hood and showed her my cyborgness I looked at her and then pleaded. "Please April I need help do you know anyone that can help me I have none to turn to" she thought for a few minutes until saying. "Well actually I do know someone but we need to be quick come on follow m-" "the one known as project Cyborg come with Krang or the one known as April will be taken the the thing known as force" we spun around to see a bunch of Krang droids I turned to April and ordered her. "April stay down" I transformed my hands into a gun and a blade the gun was almost like Optimas primes gun from transformers prime anyway I started shooting at the Krang but they kept coming so I began to Alice them suddenly I got hit by a blast knocking me back it began to burn and when I looked up a Krang droid punched me in my optic cracking it I fell to the floor clutching my optic before I fell unconscious I heard and saw April fighting away the Krang.

I woke up and saw my optic was off I turned it on and saw that it was fixed I sat up and looked around I could instantly tell I was underground from the smell but as I looked around I saw I was in a lab I got up and found I was all fixed I began to walk to the door when I heard talking I heard April telling someone about me. I opened the door only for everyone to look at me I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and looked at the boys she was talking to I instantly knew who they were and what there names were I turned to Donnie and said. "Please I need your help ever since I woke up I seem to know everything" Donnie thought about this scentence for a bit until going to his lab and bringing out a chalk board he passed a piece of chalk to me and said. "Answer this question" I looked at it the question and read it in my 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y, then x=? I suddenly thought the answer I wrote down millions of equations until proving my answer. "X=y" I stated proudly everyone looked at Donnie he nodded making everyone gasp he looked at me and said. "I think you need to stay here for a while"

A few hours later after I told my story to the guys and a rat man called Splinter Donnie said. "Wait were you held in the Krangs lab" I nodded he suddenly ran off coming back with a bag that looked like mine that I left. Wait that is my bag that I left he passed it to me and said. "We found it when we stormed it a few days ago" I looked through it until I gasped at my necklace how could I forget that Mikey watched me bring it out and hold it. "Hey what's that?" Mikey asked I looked at him and answered. "Thus is the only thing that my mum left me well I mean my real mum" I showed them put Splinter seemed to gasp at the sight of the pattern I could hear him mumble in almost shock. "Lily?" I looked at him as he stood up and turned to me asking. "Please may I talk to you in private miss" I nodded and followed him into the dojo. I sat down as he looked at a photo frame and sighed he kneeled down and I kneeled in front of him. He took a deep breath and told me.

"Back when I was still a human I did not only know my love Thang Shen and the Shredder but we both knew another young women she was or best friend until Shredder became my enemy he tried to get her to go with him but she stayed being my friend. A few months before Thang Shen would perish my friend came to us and told us that Ashe was moving because she was pregnant but before she left I gave her a necklace." I looked at mine he nodded. "Yes that one unfortunately the Shredder wanted to get rid of anyone who was against him he sought out to kill your mother and I fear he did so when you were left with your roster parents he would of killed you if your mother had not of left you" I took in as much information as I could until I needed to go to my room for a nap from this when I walked out I saw the guys on the roof listening in I glared at them and made my laser nearly hit them they fell off and I began to laugh as they fell into a pile.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been living with the guys for a week now Donnie wanted me to to check me over and it turns out that the Krang had put a chip in my head that gives me any information I ever need. Anyway today I decided to hang with each of the guys today so I went to Raph first seeing him nearly sneaking out he saw me and sighed knowing he had been caught I smiled and asked. "Can I go with?" He looked at me in shock until he said. "I'm just going out to bash some skulls" I nodded and still persisted until he let me go with. An hour we came back later Raph and laughing remembering the fight we had with the Krang. I waved him goodbye and went to Leo and saw he was watching Space hero's I gasped and said. "Wait your watching Space heros?" He nodded. "Wait you like it to" I frantically nodded my head saying. "Yes whenever I could sneakily turn on the TV I would watch it" we watched it for another hour until I left to hang with Donnie I saw him frantically looking around for something I walked up to him and asked. "What's the matter Donnie?" He looked at me and replied. "I've lost my welder and I need it to complete fixing the toaster Leo decided to ruin" I walked up to the toaster and said. "Here let me help" I transformed my hand and welded the broken bit transforming back to a hand I gave the toaster back to Donnie who thanked me and went to plug it back in.

Finally I went to see Mikey who was running out with a skateboard and money I managed to stop him in time and asked him. "Where you going Mikey?" He stopped and replied. "I'm going to get some pizza do ya wanna come?" I nodded and he passed me a skateboard I strapped a helmet on and rode next to him when we got to the right place I turned of my eye and went up top waiting for the pizza guy until he showed up I paid for the pizza and waited for him to leave but before I heard a soft whimper I turned over to a small husky puppie I awed at the cuteness and gently went over to it, it backing away I nearly touched it when Mikey popped his head out yelling. "What's taking you so long?" I saw the puppie began to growl and all of a sudden the puppie husky started to grow into a slightly bigger version of an adult husky. It snapped but I grabbed a slice of pizza and edged it towards the puppie the husky reached it and snapped the pizza it transformed back into its baby form and ate the slice I gently picked it up and stroked it after checking I saw it was a boy. I stroked him into he was half asleep I looked at Mikey begging. "Can we keep him?" He looked at the dog and finally gave I kept him close until we got back to the lair we looked at the guys glaring at us for bringing a dog down here. After telling them about the dog they said okay but only I took care of it. I took him to my room laying him down on my bed and gave him pieces of meat and some water after he ate I began to play with him until his teeth cut my finger I looked at the cut the puppie whimpered and licked my face I chuckled and stroked him and then thought of a name for him. "Blades" he looked at me and barked seeming to agree.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I JUST REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS CHAPTER YOU CAN SKIP IT BECAUS EIT DOSENT ADD TO ANYTHING BUT I REALLY WANTED TO ADD THIS OH AND MY OC IS NOW NAMED GADGET

Gadget's P.O.V

I blinked my eyes open Blades licking my face I smiled and sat up wiping the saliva off my face I stroked him and walked into the kitchen to get some pizza I ate hungrily giving Blades his piece to. Mikey walked in after I finished I made him a slice of pizza when he saw me he groggily greeted me. "Hey Gadget" I looked at him. "Gadget?" I placed the pizza down and he answered. "Well your made out of gadgets so I thought-" "I get it thanks Mikey" I made myself a cup of tea and drank happily until Donnie, Raph, Leo and Mikey had to go out to find any more materials a few hours later the guys came back Mikey holding a box I looked at him and asked. "What is that?" Mikey looked at me and answered. "I found a karaoke machine so we are going to have a karaoke night tonight" I instantly remembered the nights I was locked up in my room singing was the only thing that kept me sane but it was also the thing that made my 'parents' hit me. I rubbed the back of my head saying. "I don't know guys I don't really sing much" they looked at me Mikey asking. "Why not?" I looked atT them almost sheepishly "well singing used to help me through my parents but it sometimes got me punished" Mikey wrapped his arm around saying. "Don't worry they won't get you here" I smiled and nodded.

Later that night karaoke night started Mikey went up first.

**what does the fox say**

**Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.**  
**Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.**  
**Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.**  
**Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.**  
**But there's one sound that no one knows...**  
**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?**

**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**  
**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**  
**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**  
**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**  
**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**  
**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**  
**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**  
**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**  
**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**  
**Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**  
**Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**  
**Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**  
**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**

**Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.**  
**Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.**  
**Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.**  
**But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?**  
**How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?**  
**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**

**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**  
**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**  
**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**  
**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**  
**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**  
**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**  
**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**  
**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**  
**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**  
**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**  
**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**  
**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**  
**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**  
**Woo-oo-oo-ooo!**  
**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**

**The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.**  
**Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.**  
**What is your sound? Will we ever know?**  
**Will always be a mystery what do you say?**

**You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.**  
**What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)**  
**Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)**  
**I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)**  
**(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)**

Donnie decided to push me up next.

**Part of me**

**Days like this I want to drive away**

**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**

**_[Standard version:]_ 'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out**  
**_["Complete Confection" version:]_ You chewed me up and spit me out**  
**Like I was poison in your mouth**  
**You took my light, you drained me down**  
**But that was then and this is now**  
**Now look at me**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
**Throw your sticks and your stones,**  
**Throw your bombs and your blows**  
**But you're not gonna break my soul**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**I just wanna throw my phone away**  
**Find out who is really there for me**  
**_[Standard version:]_ 'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap**  
**_["Complete Confection" version:]_ You ripped me off, your love was cheap**  
**Was always tearing at the seams**  
**_[Standard version:]_ I fell deep, and you let me down**  
**_["Complete Confection" version:]_ I fell deep, you let me down**  
**But that was then and this is now**  
**Now look at me**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Now look at me I'm sparkling**  
**A firework, a dancing flame**  
**You won't ever put me out again**  
**I'm glowin', oh, whoa**  
**_[Standard version:]_ You can keep the dog from me**  
**_["Complete Confection" version:]_ So you can keep the diamond ring**  
**_[Standard version:]_ I never liked it anyway**  
**_["Complete Confection" version:]_ It don't mean nothing anyway**  
**In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah,**  
**Except for me**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Standard ending:]_**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
**Throw your sticks and your stones,**  
**Throw your bombs and your blows**  
**But you're not gonna break my soul**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**_["Complete Confection" ending:]_**  
**This is the part of me, no**  
**Away from me, no**  
**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no**  
**Throw your sticks and your stones,**  
**Throw your bombs and your blows**  
**But you're not gonna break my soul**  
**This is the part of me**  
**That you're never gonna ever take a**way from me, no

Donnie then went up.

**Times are A-changing**

**Come gather 'round people**  
**Wherever you roam**  
**And admit that the waters**  
**Around you have grown**  
**And accept it that soon**  
**You'll be drenched to the bone**  
**If your time to you**  
**Is worth savin'**  
**Then you better start swimmin'**  
**Or you'll sink like a stone**  
**For the times they are a-changin'.**

**Come writers and critics**  
**Who prophesize with your pen**  
**And keep your eyes wide**  
**The chance won't come again**  
**And don't speak too soon**  
**For the wheel's still in spin**  
**And there's no tellin' who**  
**That it's namin'**  
**For the loser now**  
**Will be later to win**  
**For the times they are a-changin'.**

**Come senators, congressmen**  
**Please heed the call**  
**Don't stand in the doorway**  
**Don't block up the hall**  
**For he that gets hurt**  
**Will be he who has stalled**  
**There's a battle outside**  
**And it is ragin'**  
**It'll soon shake your windows**  
**And rattle your walls**  
**For the times they are a-changin'.**

**Come mothers and fathers**  
**Throughout the land**  
**And don't criticize**  
**What you can't understand**  
**Your sons and your daughters**  
**Are beyond your command**  
**Your old road is**  
**Rapidly agin'**  
**Please get out of the new one**  
**If you can't lend your hand**  
**For the times they are a-changin'.**

**The line it is drawn**  
**The curse it is cast**  
**The slow one now**  
**Will later be fast**  
**As the present now**  
**Will later be past**  
**The order is**  
**Rapidly fadin'**  
**And the first one now**  
**Will later be last**  
**For the times they are a-changin'.**

Leo walks up and beginsnto sing.

**Mr blue sky**

**Sun is shinin' in the sky,**  
**There ain't a cloud in sight**  
**It's stopped rainin'**  
**Everybody's in a play**  
**And don't you know**  
**It's a beautiful new day.**

**Runnin' down the avenue,(Pant, Pant, Pant)**  
**See how the sun shines brightly**  
**In the city on the streets**  
**Where once was pity,**  
**Mr. Blue Sky is living here today.**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,**  
**You had to hide away**  
**For so long where did we go wrong.**

**Hey there Mr. Blue**  
**We're so pleased to be with you**  
**Look around see what you do,**  
**Everybody smiles at you.**

**Hey you with the pretty face,**  
**Welcome to the human race**  
**A celebration Mr. Blue Sky's**  
**Up there waitin' and today**  
**Is the day we've waited for**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Mr. Blue you did it right,**  
**But soon comes Mr. Night,**  
**Creepin' over, now his**  
**Hand is on your shoulder,**  
**Never mind I'll remember you this way.**

Raph reluctantly walked up next.

Rap god.

**Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings**  
**But I'm only going to get this one chance**  
**(Six minutes, six minutes)**  
**Something's wrong, I can feel it**  
**(Six minutes, six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)**  
**Just a feeling I've got**  
**Like something's about to happen**  
**But I don't know what**  
**If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble**  
**Big trouble. And if he is as bananas as you say**  
**I'm not taking any chances**  
**You were just what the doctor ordered**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**  
**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**  
**Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?**  
**They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot**

**_[Verse 1:]_**  
**But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes**  
**I got a laptop in my back pocket**  
**My pen'll go off when I half-cock it**  
**Got a fat knot from that rap profit**  
**Made a living and a killing off it**  
**Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office**  
**With Monica Lewinski feeling on his nutsack**  
**I'm an MC still as honest**  
**But as rude and as indecent as all hell**  
**Syllables, skill-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)**  
**This flippity, dippity-hippity hip-hop**  
**You don't really wanna get into a pissing match**  
**With this rappity-rap**  
**Packing a mack in the back of the Ac**  
**backpack rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack**  
**and at the exact same time**  
**I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that**  
**I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table**  
**Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half**  
**Only realized it was ironic**  
**I was signed to Aftermath after the fact**  
**How could I not blow? All I do is drop "F" bombs**  
**Feel my wrath of attack**  
**Rappers are having a rough time period**  
**Here's a Maxi-Pad**  
**It's actually disastrously bad**  
**For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**  
**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**  
**Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?**  
**Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**Everybody want the key and the secret to rap**  
**Immortality like I have got**  
**Well, to be truthful the blueprint's**  
**Simply rage and youthful exuberance**  
**Everybody loves to root for a nuisance**  
**Hit the earth like an asteroid**  
**and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)**  
**MC's get taken to school with this music**  
**'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bus the rhyme'**  
**Now I lead a New School full of students**  
**Me? Me, I'm a product of Rakim**  
**Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac, N-W-A., Cube, hey, Doc, Ren**  
**Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim**  
**Inspired enough to one day grow up**  
**Blow up and being in a position**  
**To meet Run-D.M.C. and induct them**  
**Into the motherfuckin' Rock n'**  
**Roll Hall of Fame even though I walk in the church**  
**And burst in a ball of flames**  
**Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the alcohol of fame**  
**On the wall of shame**  
**You fags think it's all a game**  
**'Til I walk a flock of flames**  
**Off a plank and**  
**Tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?**  
**Little gay looking boy**  
**So gay I can barely say it with a 'straight' face looking boy**  
**You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a church gathering**  
**And take place looking boy**  
**Oy vey, that boy's gay**  
**That's all they say looking boy**  
**You get a thumbs up, pat on the back**  
**And a "way to go" from your label every day looking boy**  
**Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?**  
**I get a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy**  
**I'mma work for everything I have**  
**Never asked nobody for shit**  
**Git out my face looking boy**  
**Basically boy you're never gonna be capable**  
**of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**  
**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**  
**The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar**  
**Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God**  
**Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard**

**_[Verse 3:]_**  
**So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin**  
**You rodent, I'm omnipotent**  
**Let off then I'm reloading**  
**Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'**  
**And I should not be woken**  
**I'm the walking dead**  
**But I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating**  
**But I got your mom deep throating**  
**I'm out my Ramen Noodle**  
**We have nothing in common, poodle**  
**I'm a Doberman, pinch yourself**  
**In the arm and pay homage, pupil**  
**It's me**  
**My honesty's brutal**  
**But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize**  
**What I do though for good**  
**At least once in a while so I wanna make sure**  
**Somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle**  
**Enough rhymes to**  
**Maybe try to help get some people through tough times**  
**But I gotta keep a few punchlines**  
**Just in case 'cause even you unsigned**  
**Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime**  
**I know there was a time where once I**  
**Was king of the underground**  
**But I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind**  
**So I crunch rhymes**  
**But sometimes when you combine**  
**Appeal with the skin color of mine**  
**You get too big and here they come trying to**  
**Censor you like that one line I said**  
**On "I'm Back" from the Mathers LP**  
**One when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from Columbine**  
**Put 'em all in a line**  
**Add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine**  
**See if I get away with it now**  
**That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm**  
**Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal**  
**You're stuck in a time warp from two thousand four though**  
**And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for**  
**You're pointless as Rapunzel**  
**With fucking cornrows**  
**You write normal, fuck being normal**  
**And I just bought a new ray gun from the future**  
**Just to come and shoot ya**  
**Like when Fabulous made Ray J mad**  
**'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag**  
**At Mayweather's pad singin' to a man**  
**While he play piano**  
**Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special**  
**On the cable channel**  
**So Ray J went straight to radio station the very next day**  
**"Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you"**  
**Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)**  
**Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human**  
**What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman**  
**Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is**  
**Ricochet in off a me and it'll glue to you**  
**And I'm devastating more than ever demonstrating**  
**How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating**  
**Never fading, and I know that haters are forever waiting**  
**For the day that they can say I fell off, they'll be celebrating**  
**'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated**  
**I make elevating music**  
**You make elevator music**  
**"Oh, he's too mainstream."**  
**Well, that's what they do**  
**When they get jealous, they confuse it**  
**"It's not hip hop, it's pop."**  
**'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it**  
**With rock, shock rap with Doc**  
**Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it**  
**I don't know how to make songs like that**  
**I don't know what words to use**  
**Let me know when it occurs to you**  
**While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you**  
**It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you**  
**How many verses I gotta murder to**  
**Prove that if you were half as nice,**  
**your songs you could sacrifice virgins to**  
**Unghh, school flunky, pill junky**  
**But look at the accolades these skills brung me**  
**Full of myself, but still hungry**  
**I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to**  
**When I'm a million leagues above you**  
**Ill when I speak in tongues**  
**But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you**  
**I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel**  
**I'm asleep in the front seat**  
**Bumping Heavy D and the Boys**  
**"Still chunky, but funky"**  
**But in my head there's something**  
**I can feel tugging and struggling**  
**Angels fight with devils and**  
**Here's what they want from me**  
**They're asking me to eliminate some of the women hate**  
**But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had**  
**Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation**  
**And understand the discrimination**  
**But fuck it**  
**Life's handing you lemons**  
**Make lemonade then**  
**But if I can't batter the women**  
**How the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?**  
**Don't mistake him for Satan**  
**It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas**  
**And take a vacation to trip a broad**  
**And make her fall on her face and**  
**Don't be a retard, be a king?**  
**Think not**  
**Why be a king when you can be a God?**

Before Donnie was going to turn of the machine I ran back up and asked for another turn.

**the music of the night**

**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.**  
**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.**  
**Silently the senses abandon their defences...**

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour.**  
**Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.**  
**Turn your face away from the garish light of day,**  
**Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light -**  
**and listen to the music of the night...**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!**  
**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!**  
**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!**  
**And you'll live as you've never lived before.**

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.**  
**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.**  
**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,**  
**in this darkness which you know you cannot fight**  
**the darkness of the music of the night.**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!**  
**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!**  
**Let your soul take you where you long to be!**  
**Only then can you belong to me.**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!**  
**Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!**  
**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,**  
**To the harmony which dreams alone can write,**  
**The power of the music of the night!**

**You alone can make my song take flight,**  
**Help me make the music of the night.**

**A/N SORRY ABOUT THE SWEARING I JUST COULDNT FIX ALL OKAY ANY OF IT WITHOUT THE SONG NOT WORKING**


End file.
